The Danger of Forbidden Love
by BlaiseDakota
Summary: Hermione returns for her seventh year at Hogwarts. She is not prepared for the year ahead. And neither is Draco. Fic started many years ago and not compatible with the 6th and 7th book, although I do acknowledge some plots from the 6th book.
1. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 2 - Return to Hogwarts

Once the train had pulled out of King's Cross the trio made their way back to find an empty compartment. They packed away their trunks and got comfortable for the long ride to school, but not before they got disturbed by none other than the ferret himself.

"Well, well if it isn't the new Head Girl," Malfoy drawled. His two cronies laughed at this. "Dumbledore really is letting the school so to waste isn't he, letting mudbloods take such an honor. My father will die when he hears this one."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily with a confused look.

"Oh you haven't heard? Well mudblood, you better get up to the prefect compartment, there's a letter waiting for you."

With that Hermione pushed Malfoy out of the doorway and marched down to the prefects' car. There waiting for her was a bulky envelope addressed to her. She quickly tore it open to reveal a Head Girl's badge and a letter from Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am pleased to inform that you have been selected as the Head Girl of your class. You will be living in the Head's Dormitory which I will escort you to after the welcoming feast. I will then also give you passwords, assignments, and rules for the year to come._

_I am also sure you are wondering who the Head Boy is, but I am sorry to say that the choosing is up to Professor Dumbledore and I do not know. Whoever it is will be notified by their Head of House and will be you partner for the year._

_Good Luck and the Best of Wishes,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione stood perplexed, staring at the badge. Everyone had said she would receive the title of Head Girl, but she hadn't heard anything all summer so she assumed someone else had gotten it. She then started wondering who the Head Boy could be. She was running a list of potentials in her head when she was interrupted by the snack trolley.

"Snack, dear?" the lady asked.

"No thanks," Hermione replied making her way back to the compartment her friends were in.

"Hey guys," Hermione said shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, so what happened?" Harry questioned.

"Well Malfoy was right, how, I don't know, but he was."

"Well congratulations 'Mione."

"Yea good job, even though we all knew you would get it," Ron chimed in.

"Thanks you guys"

"So who's Head Boy?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What if it's Malfoy?" Harry offered.

"Then that would bloody suck for Hermione," Ron stated.

"Don't even mention that thought Harry. I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck with Malfoy for a year," Hermione sighed.

"Well he did know you were Head Girl, maybe Snape told him," Harry said.

"If McGonagall doesn't know who the Head Boy is how would Snape?" Hermione reasoned.

"It was just a thought," Harry muttered.

A few hours later the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station. The students climbed into the carriages that pulled them up to the castle.

The feast went normally with the usual opening remarks from Professor Dumbledore, and the introduction of the Heads.

"I am pleased to present the Head Girl this year to be a very hard worker and will be a very good leader. Hermione Granger would you please stand."

Applause broke out through the Great Hall, especially from the Gryffindor table.

"Now, now quiet down students. The Head Boy will also be a great leader and I am sure he will not let you down. Blaise Zabini if you will."

All the Slytherins broke out in cheers as well as from Professor Slughorn.

"I would bet you that his influence helped Zabini get it considering he's one of his 'chosen ones'," Harry said glancing at the cheerful potions teacher.

"Harry, there's no way a professor can sway Dumbledore," Hermione whispered, but before Harry could retaliate Dumbledore starting speaking again.

"….and may the feast begin!"

Soon the Great Hall was loud again with happy students glad to be back, sharing their stories of summer.

After the feast was finished the students made their way to their rooms to get a good night's sleep for their first day classes. All students that is besides Hermione.

'_I can't believe I have to room with a Slytherin for an entire year! And what the heck made Dumbledore pick him anyways!'_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by two male voices down in the common room.

"Nice place man, too bad you have to live with a mudblood."

"Yea I know, but hey more of a chance to make her life like hell, and I get my own room."

"Yea whatever you say. Well Blaise I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Alright dude, take it easy."

Hermione slowly opened her door to see who was leaving, but all she saw was a hint of blonde before the figure disappeared.

Outside of the Heads' dorm Draco Malfoy was making his way down to the dungeons.

'_Why would that dimwit of a Headmaster pick Blaise as Head Boy? I have higher marks and he wasn't even a prefect until he took my spot. Completely ridiculous if you ask me. Oh well now I can just use the bloke for his dorm.'_

Draco chuckled to himself as he made his way to bed.

**A/N: Sooooo sorry it took so long to update…it's just a matter of getting the computer in my house to cooperate. I had it written a long time ago, but never had a chance to type it until today. Please forgive me and I'm working much harder on getting chapter 3 up a lot sooner, that is, if I get reviews!**


	2. New Assignments

**A/N: I'm such a bad writer…I've been forgetting my disclaimer which I should probably have. I'm sure most of you noticed that I've changed my summary. Well, I kind of reached a writer's block, but I've got some new ideas so just work with me. Also, I'm extremely sorry about the delays in posting. I won't give excuses, but I hope to have another chapter up before my spring break is over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad.**

Chapter 3 - New Assignments

Down at breakfast the next morning, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were looking over there schedules and talking about the classes that they were taking for their seventh year, but of course Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the books so she left for the library before their first class.

"She's crazy that one," Ron said shoving more food in his mouth. Harry just nodded and kept on eating his eggs.

Meanwhile, Hermione was making her way up the stairs to the second floor library. When she arrived, she was happy to find that the library was practically deserted. All except for a certain boy sitting in the back that Hermione hadn't noticed. She sat down with her back to him and pulled out her _Standard Book of Spells: Level 7_ and started reading where she had left off in chapter 9.

Across the room that certain boy was watching her. _'What a little bookworm, already reading the textbooks on the first day. Stupid mudblood.' _He slowly put his books away into his bag and made his way over to her.

"Hello mudblood. Reading already? What good will it do for a little know-it-all like you?" He drawled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said not looking up.

"I wanted to let you know I'm not going to be second best this year. Your days of being on top are over."

"Really? Well I'm up for a little competition considering you haven't beaten me so far," she said still reading.

"Yea sure mudblood, well good luck this year, you'll need it." And with that he turned and walked out of the library toward his first class.

Hermione watched as Malfoy left surprised that they had a semi-civil conversation.

After Arthimacy, Hermione met Harry and Ron for lunch in the Great Hall before going to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It's a shame Snape didn't get the boot for the incident last year," Ron complained while eating his potatoes.

"Ron, nothing happened that could get him fired, it all was just a misunderstanding," Hermione said exasperated at the fact he could not let it go.

"Still, he was doing something against the Order and you know it," he said glaring at her.

"Ron, I think it would be best if you would just drop it," Harry said seeing the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione gave Harry a thankful look while Ron just muttered something obscene under his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued eating her lunch.

At Defense Against the Dark Arts the three Gryffindors got the usual treatment by their least favorite professor. When tormented, they lost points and gained detentions for acting like "smart alecks". The class seemed to pass quickly along with the rest of the day and before they knew it, the students were eating dinner and heading to their common rooms.

Back in the head's suite, Hermione was studying for her Transfiguration class when in walked Zabini and Malfoy along with their two dumb followers. Hermione started packing up her things to go up to her room, but not before being bothered by the bullies.

"Hey mudblood, where you heading?" Malfoy asked as he plopped himself in a squishy armchair.

"I'm heading up to my room to study where I don't have unwelcome guests distracting me."

"Shut up Granger. I can have friends in my room without you having any right to get rid of them," Zabini stated.

"I'm not trying to get rid of them Zabini, I'm merely getting out of the company of a bunch of idiots, now if you will, I'm leaving, good night."

Malfoy chuckled at Zabini for seeming flustered for not coming up with a reply before Hermione's bedroom door slammed shut. Malfoy got a steady glare before he finally shut himself up. "What mate? It was funny." Zabini didn't reply and just laid back into the comfortable sofa.

"So what do you have your sites set on this year man?" Zabini asked Malfoy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah come on, don't play dumb with me. What girl are you shooting for? This is the last chance, better pick someone good. What about that Drake girl, what's her name? Eliza or Elizabeth….no, no wait its Emily…"

"It's Elisha, dude, and no."

"Well then who?"

"I don't know, I've kind of out grown that man. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like a nice lay, but I got more important things on my mind this year."

"Oh, I gotcha, some stuff for the Dark Lord again?"

"Uh, sure, but anyways, I gotta get going."

"Yea sure dude, see you tomorrow."

Later down in the dungeons, Draco was working on his studies trying to keep things off his mind when he was interrupted by an owl tapping outside his tiny window. He moved to the window and unlatched it, letting in the beautiful eagle owl. Immediately he knew the letter was from his father, but what could he want. He's only been away for two days. Draco unfolded the letter and was shocked by its message. '_This has to be some kind of joke'_, he thought. With what happened last year, they weren't going to try and pull anything else around here were they?

**A/N: Sorry, but it must be done. I thank all my reviewers for commenting my story, but I'm a little confused. You see, how is it that I'm not getting as many reviews that I hoped for, but yet I still have over 500 hits on my story. If I have that many people checking it out why can't you review! The least you could do is at least give me some input if you like it or not! I love writing, but I'm very insecure about it. I don't let anyone else read it except complete strangers. If no one's reading, why post?**


	3. Seeing More of Each Other

**A/N: Yay reviews! I love you people! But I'm not going to get too overly excited, I still have a long ways to go. And I've been meaning to do this to those who have reviewed me:**

**StarrCat: I'm a fan of cliff-hangers what can I say?**

**Elf17: Thank you so much for reviewing every time, and I'm glad I'm writing the unexpected. I hate overused plots.**

**Kikyo'sExterminator: Thanks for the comments and I know the chapters are a little shorter, but I just wanted to get something to you guys to read. I'm hoping to get the chapters up faster for you guys.**

**manda726: Keep reading and reviewing please!**

**RonWandMioneG4ever: Do you really find it interesting? Good interesting or bad interesting? Well, keep R&Ring please.**

**Bulma Breif: Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich, which I'm not, so enough said.**

Chapter 4 - Seeing More of Each Other

Draco sat at his desk stunned. He couldn't believe with everything that happened last year, the failed attempt and the penalty from his father and the Dark Lord, that he was being trusted with another mission. And how could this benefit the dark movement? This couldn't possibly rid the world of muggles could it? No, there's no way.

Draco was so confused, but he knew the only thing he could do was go along with it and follow orders.

Hermione rolled over to the sound of her alarm going off. She smacked the button down and slowly lifted her head to see what time it was. "5:30, great," she muttered as she moved the book she was laying on. Must've fallen asleep studying again she thought as she made her way to the bathroom for her shower.

'_Damn mudblood'_ Blaise thought, _'She's taking so damn long in the bathroom. Like any extra time is going to make her look good.'_

"About bloody time," Blaise growled whenever Hermione opened the door. She already had her uniform on and was completely ready. "Can't you finish getting ready in your own room, mudblood?"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know you would be getting up so early," Hermione said stepping around him.

"Yes well I like to look nice most of the time unlike some people."

"You should be more worried about your grades then how nice you look."

"Save the lecturing for Potty and Weasel."

Tired of fighting, Hermione made her way down to the common room to get her books before breakfast.

Down in the Great Hall Draco was waiting for her to come to breakfast. He was still contemplating how he would do what was asked of him. The Dark Lord has a reason for everything, but having a Death Eater befriend one of his enemy's best friends is risky. His order of getting the bookworm to trust him wasn't going to be an easy task. What information could he possibly get from her, he didn't know. At that moment, the girl in question walked in and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall she felt eyes on her. When she sat down she slowly looked around to see if she was just being paranoid or if someone was really watching her. There weren't many people in the Great Hall at this hour so it took only a few seconds to find the steely gray eyes looking back into hers. Just as quickly as she met the eyes, they turned away from her.

Across the room Draco was hoping that she hadn't noticed he was watching her even though he knew she had. Now seeing her sitting here, it made everything seem more realistic to him. There was no way in hell he could be friends with her. She would never trust him enough to tell him anything about their side of this fight, at least not in this century.

In potions, Draco arrived that taking the only empty seat left, conveniently located by Hermione. Fortunate for Draco, he could talk to her while they were working on the potion.

"Alright Malfoy don't think for one second I'm going to let my grade be ruined by you so just do what we need to and don't give me problems," Hermione demanded before Draco could say something first.

"Then how about you don't think I'm going to take orders from you Mudblood," he countered.

Hermione ignored his remark and started carefully dicing the onion roots required for the day's potion.

Draco sat in silence watching her wondering if he should try easing the tension now to make things easier for later. He finally decided to offer helping Hermione with the potion, but she just muttered something about him messing it up and continued working. Not being the best at starting friendships, Draco didn't know what else to do.

At the end of class Hermione was running late so she signaled for Harry and Ron to leave without her.

'_Perfect opportunity,' _Draco thought. "Hey Granger, you know I'm not as dumb as I look, it wouldn't hurt to let me help next time."

"Sure it would because then I would be excepting help from a Malfoy." She then turned on her heel and headed out of the classroom. Draco quickly grabbed his things and took off after her.

"You say that like it would kill you."

"Deep down it would."

"Whatever you say Granger, but remember, were Potion partners, my best friend is Head Boy, and were competing classmates, you might as well get used to me." Draco took one last look at her before heading to his next class.

Later back in the Head's common room, Hermione was sitting at one of the armchairs working on her homework when Draco walked in.

"What do you think you're doing here," Hermione asked looking up.

"I told you to get used to me Granger. Blaise lets me hang out here to get some peace and quiet."

"Well this is not your dormitory."

"Duly noted." Draco plopped down on the couch facing Hermione. "You know Granger I don't come here just to bug you. I just like to get away from some of those people."

"Then go to the library or your common room, that's what they're for."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in the library alone actually studying and in the Slytherin common room I just get bugged. They don't understand that I need my privacy once in a while, its hard being the Slytherin prince you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but refused to answer. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to Draco Malfoy without him calling her a mudblood once or without her trying to hex him into the next century.

"So can you just cope with me relaxing here?" he asked looking up at her. "Great thanks," he said without waiting for her answer.

Hermione looked back into his gray eyes, noticing for once that there might be something besides hatred looking back at her. Before she could even think too much into it, he gave her the usual Malfoy smirk, but was it a smirk? She thought it looked almost like a smile, of course not, who was she kidding? Malfoy couldn't smile especially in her presence.

**A/N: One of my longer chapters I would say. It was also updated earlier than normal. Go me! But as usual, please review.**


	4. Confrontations

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry everyone. I've been busy like you wouldn't believe. End of the school year stuff and finals. Then I went on a 2 week cruise and when I got home I had to plan my birthday party, but no excuses. I was going to make it longer for you, but I'm leaving for a week so I thought I better give you this until I get back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - Confrontations

After Hermione left the common room Draco started to rummage through the books and papers left on the coffee table. Nothing but half finished essays and schoolbooks littered the table until Draco came to the bottom of the pile. Underneath all of the clutter was Hermione's journal. Draco opened up the book and started to flip through it. There were just some doodles and poems and Draco was about to put it back until he found something that drew his attention.

_I'm confused by the things I feel_

_I just want to hide them or make them disappear_

_My heart is sore from all these emotions_

_But this is better than being broken-hearted_

_I can't let him see this part of me_

_I can't let him know what I feel_

Draco slowly reread each line. He shut the book, but before it could put it back where he had found it he had a hand flying out towards the journal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Hermione screamed.

Before Draco knew what had happened Hermione slapped him.

"OW, YOU DAMN MUDBLOOD!"

"Well that's what you get for looking at things that don't belong to you!"

"How was I supposed to know what it was!"

"Don't give me that crap, you knew! Are you happy now? Satisfied that you know my weakness? Now you're just going to use this to torture me too aren't you?"

After Hermione's rant Draco reached down caressing her cheek. He then took Hermione's lips in his. He slowly massaged her lips with his causing shivers to run down her spine. She responded by opening her mouth to allow him access. Shocked, Draco pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh my God," Hermione blushed, and before Draco could say anything, Hermione grabbed her journal and dashed back up to her room.

xxx

Later, in his dormitory, Draco was writing a letter to his father to update him on the progress of his mission. He hated what he was doing. An unsuspecting girl was being used and having her emotions toyed with. Normally that wouldn't upset him, but for some reason he seemed to be having a problem with it now. Something felt different about her. Draco didn't feel as appalled as he thought he would feel after kissing a mudblood. He actually found her to be a very good kisser. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her that way. He was only putting on this charade for the Dark Lord. So why did it feel so real?

'_I just need some sleep,'_ he thought.

Back at the Malfoy Manor none was the wiser to Draco's thoughts. Lucius rather proudly told the Dark Lord of his son's progress thinking it all to be pretend.

xxx

The next few weeks passed with not much contact between the two. Hermione successfully avoided Draco with the exception of classes and Draco gave up his attempts for the time being.

By the end of September Draco still hadn't gotten any further with Hermione so he opted to staking her out at the library.

By 7 o'clock she had finally entered the library and was heading to her usual table until she was pulled behind a stack of books. She started to scream but a hand covered her mouth before a sound escaped. Trying to see who the hand belonged to she fought back until the strong arms spun her around. Her eyes met silver orbs looking back at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"To talk to you," Draco simply stated.

"Why's that? You usually do your abusing with an audience."

"I know, but I don't think an audience would like to know about that kiss we had."

"I was trying to forget that."

"Well I wasn't. I want to know."

"_You _want to know? Don't you think maybe I'd like to know what the hell you were doing reading my journal then all of a sudden you kissed me. That's not normal Draco."

Draco smiled softly. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. "You called me Draco."

"Oh, I didn't-I mean…it was an accident."

"No I like it."

Hermione looked up into his eyes again, but couldn't find any emotion to confirm if he was telling the truth or not.

"Listen Hermione I'm sorry about stumbling upon your journal, but I wanted to find out whom that him was that you wrote about."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the poem you wrote,'_I can't let him see this part of me_

_I can't let him know what I feel_', well who's him?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business considering you shouldn't have been reading it anyway Malfoy."

"Oh back to Malfoy now are we? Well alright _Granger_, forget it. I just thought maybe you were referring to me." Draco knew he would get a good reaction out of her now.

"You arrogant prat! Why would I be referring to you? You don't mean anything to me except for an ugly little ferret."

"Then why did you kiss me?" For once Hermione couldn't answer right away because she didn't _have_ an answer. "Exactly what I thought. You're falling for me Granger."

"I am not!"

"Oh but you are, you just don't know it yet." And with that Draco side-stepped Hermione and left.

No longer able to think Hermione gave up studying and went to the Gryffindor common room instead.

When Hermione walked into the common room she spotted Ron's bright red hair across the room and next to him she saw a mess of dark hair. She made her way through the maze of students in her way and sat down next to the boys.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said as he moved one of his chess pieces forward.

"Hey guys."

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry questioned taking in her disheveled appearance.

"No just got a lot on my mind that's all. You know with all this homework and everything." Harry nodded in response.

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled triumphantly. Harry mumbled some obscenity under his breath before gathering all of his chess pieces back up.

"So Hermione, what are you doing here tonight? Shouldn't you be in the library?"

"What do you mean Ron? I have as much right to be here as you!"

"Gosh I'm sorry I just meant that since we got a potions essay assigned this afternoon you would be working on that."

"Oh well, I couldn't concentrate so I thought I would see what you two were up to."

"I see, well we're just playing a couple of games of wizard's chess if you would like to join."

"No thanks I think I'm just going to go back to my common room to relax and read a book."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye guys."

On her way back to the common room, Hermione thought about what Draco had said to her earlier in the library. Why did she kiss him back? It's not like he was being exceptionally nice to her. For God's sake he was snooping in her journal and reading her private thoughts. Maybe it was just impulse? She was caught off guard, that's just it. She didn't know what she was doing. _From now on just don't be caught alone with him_, she thought.


	5. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hi guys. I know its taking me forever to update and I'm so sorry. I kind of have a lot on my mind right now. My parents are going through a nasty custody battle and I'm stuck in the middle. So forgive me for being late. One good thing in all of this though is that I tend to write better when I get upset. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 6 - The Start of Something New

The beginning of October started with many students being buried in homework and essays. Hermione, being amongst these, was busy with her hectic workload. For the time being she actually forgot about her troubles with Draco. That was until he came into the common room one evening. Hermione looked up when the portrait opened and sighed when she saw bright blonde hair.

"What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That sigh, what was it for? It sounded rather annoyed."

"Well last time I checked this still wasn't your common room to just come waltzing in to."

"How many times do we have to go over this? Huh? I come hear to relax and get away from all of the Slytherins."

"Why do you try to get away from them? Aren't they your friends?"

"Not really. They just follow me around and annoy me. I really hate having all of them look up to me. Makes me feel like I'm under a microscope or something." Hermione nodded, understanding what he meant. She couldn't mess up with out it being a crisis. Everything she did seemed to be in the headlines.

Draco sat down on the couch across from Hermione and pulled out his books placing them on the table. Hermione glanced up from her paper to watch him. She was amazed that they were in such close proximity yet they weren't trying to hex each other. Draco finally looked up from his books and met eyes with caramel colored orbs looking back at him. Draco fumbled for something to say, but Hermione beat him to it; "So you can't show the Slytherins that you actually do your homework, but you're completely comfortable doing it in front of me?"

"They don't understand that I actually try to get the marks that I do. None of them do their homework so if they see me doing mine they think I'm going soft or something. I don't really understand it so I just do my homework alone."

"So if none of them do their homework, how do they pass?"

"Normally they torture some nerdy Ravenclaw for it."

"That's barbaric!"

"No, that's the Slytherin way."

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she got back to work on her essay. They both worked in silence until Draco couldn't take it any longer.

"Granger, I don't know how you feel, but this is a little awkward for me. You know, with what happened a few weeks ago. I hate acting like nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen, Draco," Hermione said without looking up.

"God damn it Hermione! It did and you know it!"

"Well it's a little weird don't you think! That out of know where the boy that has tortured me and my friends for years just comes out and kisses me! Don't you think I'm the one that should be freaked out by this!"

"But you kissed me back! Why did you do that then if you hate me as much as you say you do!"

Before Hermione could stop herself she blurted, "Because it felt right!"

Shocked, Draco took a step backwards. "What?"

"God Draco I don't know. I'm as confused as you are." Draco nodded and sat back down. He hadn't even realized he stood up during the dispute. Running his hand through his long, shaggy hair he tried to clear his mind. But the more he tried to answer the questions in his head, the more confused he was.

"Maybe I should go," he said picking up his books.

"No! I mean, no you don't have to. You can stay and finish some of your work if you want."

"Are you sure? I've never been wanted here before…I can leave."

"It's fine. If you need to come up here I'm ok with it."

Draco smiled slightly and set his books back on the table. "Have you finished the Arithmancy homework yet?"

"Some of it, but I'm stuck on one of them."

"Oh here let me show you." Draco started to show her how to line up the numbers correctly.

At the end of the night, Draco gathered up his things to go back to his dormitory.

"Thanks for your help," Hermione said.

"No problem. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, you can come back."

"Thanks." Then Draco bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Hermione could just manage a nod.

As soon as Draco was out of the portrait hole, Hermione squealed like a little girl and ran up to her room.

**A/N: I know it was rather short, but I wanted to get something to you guys and I need to update my other story to. I'll try to get the next one up soon.**


	6. Uncertainities

**A/N: I've recently revised the first six chapters of this story. Spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed and I did a little rewriting on a few things, but no major changes. Now that school has started I'm buried in homework and it will be difficult for me to update frequently. I'm sorry to all my readers and to everyone who was looking forward to this story. I will update as much as possible and stay up as late as necessary. I hope you stick with this story. Now enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 7 - Uncertainties

Down at breakfast the next morning Hermione got suspicious looks from her friends. Harry would not stop asking why she was so happy. Trying to avoid any more questions Hermione went to the library until classes started.

'_I hate lying to them. But I can't really be lying if I don't even know what's going on right? Me and Draco, we're well, nothing. Right?' _Hermione was doing battles in her head. _'God what is going on? I can't like him, he's my worst enemy. Wait a second Hermione, what if this is all some kind of joke. Yea that's probably it, some sick, twisted game him and Blaise are doing and they're using me as entertainment. How could I be so stupid!'_ They more Hermione thought about this the angrier she got. _'Man is he going to get it!'_

Hermione went through the day distracted by her own thoughts. She had to be elbowed three times by Harry to focus during class.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry whispered when McGonagall turned her back to them.

"Nothing Harry just got a lot on my mind that's all," she whispered back, but Harry didn't look convinced. Luckily for Hermione class was dismissed before she could be badgered with more questions. Hermione was in such a hurry to get away from Harry and Ron that she didn't even see Draco in front of her until it was too late. She crashed into him sending the books she was carrying flying. As she bent down to pick them up she heard the voice above drawl, "Watch where you're going Granger, God forbid you ever touch me again." Hermione didn't even think before her hand went flying to his face. "How dare you," Hermione said under her breath before hurrying away.

Draco was walking to his next class when he saw Hermione walk out of Transfiguration in a hurry. She was heading straight for him. _'Oh know, what if she makes us public.'_ Draco's thoughts were then answered when Hermione ran right into him. Trying to not give them away he made a usual rude comment towards her when out of no where she smacks him. Draco grabbed his cheek, but before he could do anything else she whispered, "How dare you," then took off.

'_What the fuck was that?'_ Draco thought as he rubbed his cheek. "What are you looking at?" he said rudely to the bystanders before grabbing his bag and taking off in the opposite direction Hermione went.

Down the hall Harry watched this exchange and knew something was up.

That afternoon Hermione couldn't avoid Draco any longer. Her next class was potions, which they had together.

"Everyone settle down and take their seats," Professor Slughorn announced as he walked in the room. "Now that your potions have had a few weeks to simmer its time to add the final ingredients. So please find your partners and get started."

Hermione got up and got their cauldron from the shelf and made her way towards Draco. Her plan was to not say a word to him if she could. Hermione sat down and immediately started copying the instructions on the board.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, but Hermione stuck to her plan and ignored him.

"So you're just not going to talk to me? That's real mature. You have a hissy fit over God only knows what and now you're ignoring me."

Hermione was trying to not let him get to her, but so far she was failing. His words were sinking right into her skin and it was eating her up.

"Ok, this is getting a little old. Why don't you just tell me what the hell's going on?"

She finally cracked under the pressure. "You want to know what's going on. What about me? Don't you think I might want to know as well?" she said fuming. "I really hate to say it Malfoy, but you got me. I can't believe I actually fell for it, but good job anyhow."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This joke or game or whatever you want to call it. How you tricked me into believing you actually had a good side, but my question is when was the humiliation part. I know you wouldn't pull this without the whole school knowing about it."

"You think this was a game? That I made all of that stuff up? Well Hermione you got it wrong. I'm not that great of an actor, I couldn't make anyone let alone you believe that if it wasn't real."

"So I'm supposed to believe that all those things you said were true and the way you acted in the common room was actually you?"

"Yes you are, because they are true and it is me. I just put up a wall around everyone else so they just see what they want to."

"I don't know," Hermione said not fully believing what he said.

"Can I prove it to you?"

"Gladly."

"Alright meet me outside by the lake at 11."

Hermione corked the vial with their potion inside and took it up to the front as the bell rung. Hermione passed Draco as she was walking out and nodded. Eleven o' clock and she would be there.

At 10:30 Hermione started making her way outside to the lake. She arrived with a few minutes to spare so she took a seat under the giant tree and took to looking out at the lake. When the clock struck 11 Hermione started looking around for Draco. A few minutes went by, but he still hadn't shown. She was starting to wonder if he actually would or not. Right when she was about to go inside Draco appeared at her side holding his broomstick.

"Beautiful night isn't it," he said.

"Yea, sure is."

"So you showed up, that's a good sign. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Why's that?"

"Well I haven't been the nicest person to you over the last six years. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't trust me."

"Oh I didn't say I trusted you. You have to earn that," Hermione said smiling.

"Well do you want to sit here and chit chat all night or do you want to come with me."

"If it involves that broom, then I'm good right where I'm at."

"Aw, is Hermione afraid of flying," Draco mocked.

"I don't like heights, that's all."

"Mhmm, well you'll just have to get over that." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He mounted his broom and showed her how to kick her leg over.

"Draco please, I really hate heights."

"I thought you just didn't really like them."

"Shut up, alright I hate them; I'm terrified of them really. Now can I please get down?"

"Nope afraid not." With that Draco pushed slowly off the ground He felt Hermione grip tighten around his waist. He flew very slowly and quite close to the ground until she got comfortable.

"Are you alright back there?"

"Next time remember I'm more of a picnic kind of girl." Draco chuckled at her remark, but took it that he could fly a little higher. As the night went on Hermione got more comfortable with flying. She was no longer shaking and she didn't have to keep her eyes squeezed shut.

"The view up here is stunning," she whispered, not meaning for Draco to hear.

"I know; it's distracting when you're bored in a Quidditch match trying to find the snitch." "So are you still a picnic kind of girl or are you starting to like it up here?"

"It's not so bad now, but I'm not sure how many other people could get me up here."

When Draco heard the clock chime midnight back at the school he decided to take Hermione back. He flew low to the ground and finally stopped, hovering, next to the front doors. He helped Hermione off then he dismounted and put the broom back over his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming up with me," he said softly.

"Thanks for a wonderful night."

Draco leaned in and kissed her softly. "Good night."

"Good night," she said. Then she made her way back to her dormitory.


End file.
